elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanus
is an unremarkable refinery system, which in normal circumstances would barely warrant its own page. Low population, with low security, it is not a system that typically attracts many visitors. Power politics, however, thrust it into a place of significant conflict and acts of terrorism. Future of Udegoci, its current ruler, entered the system on May 24, 3303, and rapidly took control of the system on June 21, when it captured the system from a Federation corporate faction, Kanus Federal Co. It however lost the system early August to Kanus Dominion, an independent feudal faction while CMDR Dunnykin was absent and the focus of the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps (AEDC) was on the Ross 128 wars. With the wars concluded, with diplomatic help, the system was recaptured for Future of Udegoci on November 19. Galactic Power Interference Already during the conflict to recapture Kanus, an odd amount of opposition was encountered for the general area and size of the system. It was obvious that there was outside interference in the system, but it was difficult to understand who and why. The system is largely unremarkable, and the suspicion was that a small group of independents resented the Alliance recapture. After several weeks of unrest in the system, though, and continuous terrorist activity, it became clear that Kanus was the victim of the personal power machinations of Federation president Zachary Hudson. Apparently, the recapture of Kanus for the Alliance was interpreted as "encroaching on Federal lands". This seemed a stretch considering that the systems near and around Kanus are Alliance and Independent ruled. However, a map of the personal galactic power rivalries showed that Kanus was in the Muncheim bubble. Somehow a personal exploitation region of the Federation president - and an isolated one, as well, surrounded by Mahon and Antal - was interpreted as "Federal lands". The irony is, that this information came about during a conflict engineered to pacify Kanus Dominion by transferring its outpost to the Federation Democracy of Muncheim Democrats. This meant the system found itself in the bizarre situation that Federation pilots were supporting an Independent feudal faction against a Federation democracy in an Alliance ruled system. While the office of Zachary Hudson has been in touch with the AEDC over this matter, the initial contact claiming Federation territory was so far from actual reality, that it didn't feel compelled to admit to its involvement. The conflict is ongoing, and probably will continue until those supporting Hudson realize the effort is not worth it. Kanus is under Alliance and AEDC protection. System layout * /Star name A/ - an example layout ** /Asteroid A A/ ** /Planet A 1/ *** /Planet A 1 A **** /Station name ** /Asteroid A B/ * /Star name B/ - if there is any * /Star name c/ **/Planet BC 1 *** /planetary port name Minor factions * Future of Udegoci * Kanus as One * Kanus Dominion * Kanus Federal Co * Kanus Purple Family * Muncheim Democrats Gallery Placeholder.png Notes * Notes about the system. Category:Systems